Lips Like Sugar
by AddictedToMxM
Summary: La última cosa que quiere Levi es caridad. ¿Pero un Sugar Daddy? Eso no suena tan mal. [Modern Sugar Daddy!AU/Ereri/Traducción] Participa en el evento "El uke más fuerte de la humanidad".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. El fic le pertenece a **TheSpazzBot**.

 **Summary:** La última cosa que quiere Levi es caridad. ¿Pero un Sugar Daddy? Eso no suena tan mal.

 **Autora:** TheSpazzBot

 **Traductora autorizada:** AddictedToMxM

 **Notas de traductora:** Este fic participa en el evento "El uke más fuerte de la humanidad" de la página _Rivaille uke_ en Facebook.

* * *

 **Lips Like Sugar**

 **Capítulo 1**

Los dedos de Levi están fríos, pero eso realmente no es una sorpresa considerando lo rápido que se mueve el invierno en Shiganshina. Su aliento se condensa en el aire helado, siendo una chaqueta delgada su única protección contra los fuertes vientos. Con la nariz roja y goteando, Levi se adentra a la pequeña tienda de abarrotes, su cuerpo relajándose inmediatamente bajo el calentador colocado por encima de la entrada principal.

Dedos entumecidos se frotan entre sí, tratando de hacer circular el calor de vuelta a sus extremidades. Hay días en los que desea que su vida terminara de manera diferente, y hoy es sin duda uno de ellos. Especialmente cuando afuera hace diez grados bajo mierda.

Si está siendo completamente honesto consigo mismo, estar atrapado en un departamento de mierda con un arrendador incluso más mierda no es exactamente cómo Levi imaginó pasar el resto de sus días. No es estúpido, nunca tuvo encuentros (arruina vidas) con la ley. Solo le repartieron una mala mano y ahora tiene que decidir cómo jugar sus cartas. La gente probablemente le diría que está siendo demasiado dramático. Levi solo tiene veintiséis años por el amor de dios. Pero él sabe cómo este mundo funciona. O por lo menos cómo funciona para personas como él.

Levi ha estado jodido desde el momento en que nació.

Se desplaza más adentro en la tienda, ignorando las miradas cautelosas del dueño sentado en el frente. Levi está acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido a estas alturas, los ansiosos pensamientos corriendo por las mentes de los cajeros garantizándoles que él sería la causa del siguiente atraco a mano armada. A pesar de ello, a decir verdad, Levi nunca ha robado una maldita cosa en su vida. Probablemente debería haberlo hecho. Hubiera terminado mucho mejor que en esa pocilga de departamento con el sistema de calefacción roto.

Al menos la penitenciaría del estado tiene cable.

No hay mucho que necesite escoger, bueno, _pueda_ escoger, dado que su cuenta bancaria está en algún lugar entre cero y negativo. Lo único que tiene es un par de billetes que encontró en el fondo de un cajón de su cómoda. Probablemente debería encontrar un mejor lugar para esconderlo, considerando que su casero es un maldito ladrón aparte de todo lo demás.

Levi echa un vistazo por el pasillo del pan, sus ojos buscando la marca más barata. Sabe a mierda, pero la pobreza solo puede permitirle unas cuantas cosas y pan de buena calidad no es una de ellas. Sus manos se hacen puños alrededor de los billetes en su bolsillo mientras se pregunta cuán malo sería el que derrochara por esta vez. _Demasiado._ Suspirando, Levi agarra la marca genérica. _Uno de estos días, Sara Lee. Uno de estos días._

Con el pan en la mano, Levi hace su camino de vuelta al mostrador para pagar, en serio no anticipando su próximo encuentro con Jack Frost. Tal vez debería demorarse unos minutos más, actuar como si no solo estuviera tratando de ganar tiempo con el fin de evitar la puta tormenta de nieve que arrasa en el exterior. Bueno, en verdad, no. La última vez que hizo eso el guardia de seguridad lo siguió hasta estar fuera de la tienda porque estaba actuando sospechoso. Él jura que su cara no es _tan_ intimidante.

Afortunadamente, la línea es bastante larga con solo un cajero trabajando al frente. Es una tienda de la ciudad, así que la proporción de empleado a cliente no es exactamente pareja. No es como si Levi tuviera un problema con eso, su cuerpo encorvándose mientras trataba de guardar lo último de este calor. Tiene una buena caminata de regreso a su departamento, y con los vientos helados, ese viaje siempre parece mucho más largo.

Una pegadiza canción de pop está sonando por los altavoces, y Levi se encuentra a sí mismo tarareando en voz baja, su pie moviéndose ligeramente al ritmo contra el linóleo. Ni siquiera le _gusta_ la música pop, pero teniendo en cuenta que no tiene nada más que los desagües chirriantes que escuchar en casa, la canción no suena tan mal.

—Te mueves bien.

Levi se congela, dando la vuelta hacia la voz que viene detrás de él.

El hombre luce como si nació y se crio en una pila de dinero, con un traje impecable libre de arrugas, mechones castaños peinados hacia atrás, y un par de gafas de sol colgando de su cuello. Un típico imbécil rico. Levi podría estar enfermo.

Está un poco tentando a pisar fuerte los brillantes zapatos negros de vestir del Sr. Dinero como un niño caprichoso, pero se conforma con darle al hombre su usual mirada inexpresiva antes de girarse hacia el frente de la línea. Levi odia —bueno, odiar es una palabra fuerte—, no puede _soportar_ a esos ricos pendejos. Y no es solo porque esté sentado en la sucia parte inferior del tótem (aunque eso probablemente tiene un poco que ver con ello). Es porque esos idiotas pretenciosos son tan descuidados, tan increíblemente arrogantes. Completamente ignorantes del mundo a su alrededor. Egoístas. Lanzando sus galas de millón de dólares, presumiendo su nueva adición a su colección de automóviles mientras que las personas como él, personas como Levi, se mueren de hambre al lado de la acera. Tal vez _es_ solo porque es pobre.

—Hey, tú…

Levi se voltea rápidamente, una mirada peligrosa cortando al desconocido. El hombre parece quedarse sin palabras, _probablemente la primera vez que ha sido rechazado llevando un traje de Prada_ , Levi piensa. Pero si el bastardo acaba de asumir que él se iba a poner de rodillas solo porque un poco de prestigio fue mostrado en su rostro, entonces este tipo iba a llevarse algo más.

Levi está a punto de decir algo, como tal vez, _quién carajos usa un traje para ir a una tienda de todos modos_ , cuando el hombre interrumpe su tren de pensamiento.

—Solo iba a decirte que dejaste caer tu dólar —en la mano del castaño hay un billete arrugado, el cual Levi se lo arranca rápidamente.

—Gracias —murmura, sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero color rosa por la vergüenza. Levi no deja que el hombre responda, dándose la vuelta para mirar la línea antes de que el tipo pueda hacer algo como tratar de continuar la conversación.

Está mordiéndose el labio, haciendo girar el billete de un dólar entre sus dedos. Y de repente, Levi está queriendo que la línea se mueva más rápido. Se siente incómodo de pie ahí, como si estuviera siendo analizado. Estaba pensando en darle un codazo al pendejo detrás de él, pero Levi sabe que el tipo técnicamente no está haciendo nada malo, _y que la ley realmente nunca está de su lado_. De nuevo, por lo menos la cárcel tiene calefacción central.

Da un pequeño paso hacia adelante cuando la línea avanza, torpemente moviéndose de un pie a otro. Si realmente quisiera, Levi probablemente podría pasarlo como su manera de hacer circular el calor en su cuerpo y no un tic nervioso. Pero ninguno sirve de mucho mientras Levi se balancea con ansiedad de lado a lado.

—Puedo guardar tu lugar en la línea —esa maldita voz está de vuelta en su oído, lo que hace que se sobresalte un poco mientras giraba lentamente. El hombre está mirando hacia abajo a Levi, sus cejas fruncidas con seriedad escrita en toda su cara.

—¿Qué? —Levi consigue decir, elocuente como siempre, su delgada ceja alzándose mientras miraba a la figura delante de él.

El hombre resopla, casi sonando molesto por la manera en que Levi no entendió en lo absoluto.

—Obviamente necesitas ir al baño, así que guardaré tu lugar mientras vas —la cabeza del castaño se sacude hacia atrás en dirección de los baños, y Levi siente que se podría morir ahí mismo.

—No tengo que mear —dice con la cara seria, tratando de controlar los tirones de su ceja y su mandíbula apretándose.

—Oh… —el hombre mira tímidamente hacia el suelo antes de volver a mirarlo con esos ojos demasiado brillantes que hacen que el aliento de Levi se atore en su garganta—. Parecía que sí —Levi ignora el comentario, mucho más contento en dejar que su visión se desplace por el ágil cuerpo frente a él. Se siente como un pervertido (y probablemente lo es), pero en defensa de Levi, la pequeña mierda lo empezó.

Levi ha llegado al final de una corbata de un sólido azul cuando lo ve: una bolsa de Doritos y un litro de Pepsi. No exactamente lo que esperaba de un tipo que probablemente vale más que todos en esa tienda juntos. Pero Levi piensa que el hombre _tuvo_ que entrar ahí por algo. Parece un poco egoísta el asumir que el castaño solo ingresó a la tienda de abarrotes para charlar con Levi.

Una garganta se aclara, y se percata de que en todo el tiempo que ha pasado observando al extraño, Levi falló en notar que es su turno en la fila. La cajera no luce exactamente emocionada de verlo, o quizás es solo que ella no quiere tocar los mismos artículos en los que sus "sucias" manos han estado. Aunque le salió el tiro por la culata, porque Levi, a pesar de sus dificultades financieras, se las arregla para mantener un régimen de limpieza admirable. Incluso si le cuesta veinte dólares extra en la factura del agua al final del mes.

—¿Esto es todo? —ella pregunta, el labio superior en una mueca permanente mientras el chasquido de la goma sale de sus labios. Levi simplemente asiente, no queriendo hacer más conversación de la necesaria con este hermoso ejemplo de la raza humana.

Observa de cerca cómo ella agarra el pan. Levi está a punto de pedir por un reemplazo, en caso de que la cajera coja demasiado fuerte la barra de pan. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el pan logra ser embolsado sin ningún incidente, a pesar de que la chica parece de la clase que intencionalmente clavaría sus dedos en las rebanadas de trigo. Él tiene sus dedos alrededor de los dos billetes de un dólar cuando la cajera le dice el total.

—Dos veinte —dice, y Levi pausa.

—¿Qué? —su agarre en el par de billetes se aprieta, y ya puede sentir los atentos ojos del hombre detrás de él quemando en el lado de su cráneo.

—Dije dos veinte —hay suficiente insolencia en su voz que Levi ya está apretando los dientes.

—Oí lo que dijiste. Pero ese total no está bien —una burbuja explota en su cara, y Levi está listo para ganarse ese lugar en la penitenciaría del estado—. Tal vez lo escaneaste dos veces —murmura, con las mejillas rojo flameante mientras trata de darles a los metiches el beneficio de la duda. Este simplemente no es el momento para que las cosas se vayan a la mierda. Bueno, ya están mierda, pero su barato pan genérico no puede ser una de ellas.

—Tal vez estás mintiendo.

A Levi le toma un par de segundos procesar lo que en realidad salió de la boca de la cajera, pero para ese momento, una mano en su hombro ya lo ha empujado hacia atrás.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —el hombre detrás de él, bueno, delante de él ahora, está inclinándose sobre el mostrador, una mano aún en el hombro de Levi, la otra con un agarre peligroso en el borde de la mesa—. No creo que "ser una idiota prejuiciosa" esté incluido como parte de tu trabajo —la chica está con la boca abierta, el silencio tragándose cualquier réplica que tenía que hacer. De repente, el extraño está colocando sus propias provisiones en el mostrador, estrellando un billete de cien al lado—. Solo pon todo junto, y tal vez discúlpate mientras estás en ello.

La cajera mira a un Levi con la cara enrojecida, murmurando una disculpa rápida antes de volver hacia la caja registradora. Y Levi no puede hacer nada más que quedarse de pie allí con ligero asombro por el hombre que previamente había pensado que era solo un rico bastardo codicioso. Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas obviamente, el mismo Levi es un testimonio suficiente de ello; y se siente como un hipócrita por juzgar al desconocido tan pronto.

Los comestibles son rápidamente embolsados, y el cambio del hombre es entregado de nuevo a él con un suave "tenga un buen día, señor". Él se mofa y sale de la tienda en silencio, Levi siguiéndolo detrás. El hombre tiene su pan después de todo.

—Perdón por ello —dice el desconocido, su brazo extendiendo una bolsa de plástico tan pronto como el par pasa por el umbral de la entrada de la tienda. Levi simplemente asiente, tomando la bolsa y revisando que su pan siguiera a salvo (lo está)—. Y lo siento si sobrepasé mis límites allá dentro —un profundo suspiro sale de los labios del hombre—. Es solo que odio lo jodidamente prejuiciosa que puede ser la gente —Levi está mirando al castaño, cejas ligeramente fruncidas mientras observa al hombre a través de ojos plata—. Soy Eren, por cierto —Levi tropieza hacia atrás cuando una mano es extendida hacia él. _Genial, realmente genial, Ackerman._ Sin embargo, es rápido para recuperarse, aclarando su garganta mientras agarra la mano del hombre, una que irradia calor mientras aprieta alrededor de la suya.

—Levi.

El hombre, _Eren_ , simplemente sonríe.

Pero, de repente, hay algo más que está siendo empujado en su palma, algo que se siente demasiado como el cambio que la cajera le dio a Eren en la tienda.

—No estoy pidiendo caridad —Levi murmura, su mano apartándose de la de Eren mientras observa una mueca formarse en las mejillas del castaño. Pero culpa es lo último que siente por molestar a Eren. Desprecio. Siente un poco de eso. Porque la última cosa que quiere que le recuerden es que es un pobre pedazo de mierda. Que necesita _limosnas_ para sobrevivir. Ha llegado hasta ahí sin recurrir a la esquina de la calle por ayuda. Claro, están las visitas frecuentes al comedor popular, pero tomar el dinero bien ganado de alguien más… eso se siente diferente. Se siente sucio a los ojos de Levi.

—Yo no… solo… —Eren titubea con las palabras, obviamente tratando de restarle importancia a su generosidad—. No creo que estés pidiendo caridad. Solo creo que la estás pasando duro —el castaño suspira mientras mira a Levi de arriba abajo. Y la simpatía aún lo hace enojar, aún lo hace querer sacarle la mierda a ese niño rico bonito justo en ese momento. Pero algo más, algo en el fondo de Levi le está diciendo que Eren lo dice en serio. Que quizás hay algo más en la superficie de Eren, también.

—Ni siquiera me conoces —sale como un susurro, escapando de los labios de Levi mientras su visión se aleja del rostro de Eren.

—Sí, pero pareces alguien que podría valer la pena conocer —Eren tiene esta extraña sonrisa en su cara como si acabara de hacer algo realmente encantador, y Levi tiene el fuerte deseo de simplemente estrangularlo en ese instante. En su lugar, opta por apretar sus dedos alrededor del dinero, guardándolo en sus bolsillos—. ¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa? —Levi levanta la mirada para ver a Eren haciendo un gesto al brillante Porsche negro estacionado en el aparcamiento. _Por supuesto que tiene un Porsche_ , Levi piensa, rodando sus ojos ante el cliché. Y realmente _quiere_ un aventón considerando que la nevada ya le está enfriando hasta los huesos, y es una buena caminata de regreso a su complejo de apartamentos.

Así que solo asiente sutilmente con la cabeza, siguiendo a Eren al auto, que al parecer "tiene calentadores de asiento que en serio deberías usar, porque te ves realmente pálido". No se pierde la pequeña sonrisa tirando de la cara de Eren mientras abre la puerta para Levi, y en silencio le hace desear que este hombre no sea un asesino en serie psicópata, porque eso sería _realmente_ una mierda. Levi es por lo general bastante cauteloso, pero asume que atractivos hombres que le tiran dinero hacen que su precaución eche a volar con el viento. A fin de cuentas, si termina muerto, al menos no será antes de que haya experimentado un poco de lujo en su vida. En un coche que _tiene_ calefacción de asientos.

Levi definitivamente puede pensar en peores maneras de irse.

* * *

 **N/T:** Bien, aquí me tienen traduciendo un Ereri, porque la verdad no me importa quién se la meta a quién, yo solo quiero amor (?).

Esto se me hizo mucho más difícil de lo que esperé, la autora tiene una manera diferente de narrar, así que espero que haya quedado decente.

Si quieren actualización, por favor háganmelo saber, apreciaría mucho sus comentarios.

 **P.D.** Gracias a YenAcker por la linda portada. La imagen original le pertenece a Lena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El cuero se siente suave debajo de las puntas de sus dedos. _Y cálido_. Eren no había estado mintiendo sobre los calentadores de asiento del coche. La sensación calentita del interior está haciendo maravillas para el cuerpo frío de Levi, encerrándolo en un pequeño santuario de calor. Escucha el eco de una risa tranquila en el auto, y el sonido hace que voltee su cabeza hacia Eren, quien está luciendo una media sonrisa.

—¿Disfrutando el paseo? —las mejillas de Levi se ponen de un rosa brillante, su rostro girándose para presionarse contra la ventana. Observar la nevada es sorprendentemente reconfortante, a pesar de todo el disgusto que comparte por la mierda congelada. Verla cubrir el suelo desde el punto de vista de un Porsche es estético de una forma muy peculiar—. ¿Levi? —su cabeza se levanta de la ventana, dejando atrás una mancha nublada. Eren lo está mirando por el rabillo del ojo, la mayor parte de su atención, por suerte, centrada en el camino delante.

Esa fuerte mandíbula reina en la mente de Levi, lo que le hace chupar su labio inferior mientras se acurruca más en su lugar. Eren suspira, duro y pesado mientras Levi continúa siguiendo los contornos de la cara del hombre.

—Si te he hecho sentir incómodo, lo-

—No —Levi corta a Eren, sin pensarlo e instintivamente. Tiene que tomar un segundo para recomponerse, tragando con dificultad antes de empezar de nuevo—. No, no lo has hecho. Es solo que… —Levi hace una pausa, mirando por encima de la brillante pulcritud del cuero—. No estoy acostumbrado a esto —murmura.

La boca de Eren se abre en una expresión de comprensión silenciosa, y a Levi le gustaría recordarle al idiota que no todos los días consigue pasearse en automóviles de lujo. Levi regresa a su incómodo silencio, mucho más tranquilo con eso que tratando de charlar con el hombre a su izquierda. Nunca ha sido un gran conversador después de todo con la personalidad introvertida que tiene.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces? —pregunta Eren, una sonrisa de cachorro en la cara del castaño. Y Levi cree que debajo de ese elegante traje de miles de dólares probablemente hay una cola haciendo juego. _Increíble_ —. Digo, para ganarte la vida —su silencio obviamente había sido traducido a confusión, y Levi tiene que reprimir el impulso de rodar los ojos.

—Limpiar mierda todo el día —hay un repentino ruido de asfixia, y Levi ve a Eren toser fuertemente en un puño cerrado. Una sutil sonrisa tira de sus labios mientras observa el rostro de Eren transformarse de pura curiosidad a terror absoluto—. Trabajo en un refugio de animales —Levi puede escuchar con claridad el suspiro de alivio que sale de los labios de Eren.

Hay un incómodo momento de silencio antes de que Eren se esté aclarando la garganta.

—Entonces, ¿te gustan los animales?

Levi arquea una ceja ante la pregunta.

—Obviamente.

Eren traga saliva, y Levi siente como si estuviera poniendo sin querer un muro invisible entre ellos con su pequeñez. Verbalmente hablando, claro está. Tomando aire profundamente, Levi interrumpe la incomodidad con un suspiro entrecortado.

—Me gustan los animales mucho más de lo que me gusta la gente —cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, girando la cabeza para mirar de vuelta por la ventana polarizada.

—Te gustan los gatos —la mirada de Levi se dirige brevemente hacia Eren antes de continuar observando los montones de nieve por los que pasaban—. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? —él resopla, girándose completamente hacia el castaño, con el ceño fruncido y brazos aún cruzados. Levi probablemente no está haciendo un muy buen trabajo en ser accesible, pero él no es el que se ofreció a llevar a casa a un extraño al azar—. Justo aquí —Eren extiende un brazo a lo largo del auto, presionando su dedo índice en el pliegue de la frente de Levi—. Tienes esa expresión de gato.

Las mejillas de Levi se sonrojan mientras juguetonamente aparta la mano de Eren.

—Mira el camino, idiota —el pendejo solo se ríe entre dientes mientras Levi regresa a mirar por la ventana, maquinando las formas en que puede ganarse un sonrojo de Eren. Porque Levi Ackerman puede hacer un montón de cosas, pero pucheros no es una de ellas. Por supuesto, probablemente podría solo agarrarle la entrepierna, pero eso parece que definitivamente lo llevaría a un cargo por acoso sexual. Eso es demasiado directo para él de todos modos. Él es más del tipo silencioso pero mortal. _Como un pedo_ , Levi piensa.

Qué elegante.

—¿Estoy equivocado? —Eren lo está observando de reojo de nuevo, esa sonrisita haciendo otra aparición. Levi rueda sus ojos esta vez.

—No —murmura, brazos apretándose contra su pecho. Eren suelta esa molesta risa que hace que el estómago de Levi se llene con miles de mariposas, y todo lo que puede hacer es hundirse más en el asiento y tratar de no lucir avergonzado—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cagas dinero para ganarte la vida?

Finalmente, _finalmente_ , Levi ve las mejillas de Eren encenderse con un leve rosa. Lo cuenta como una victoria en su libro.

—¿Y si te dijera que robé un banco? ¿Qué estoy corriendo de la ley en un coche que robé de un tío en un campo de golf?

Levi chasquea la lengua.

—No te creería.

Eren ríe, sus dedos deslizándose por los lados de volante.

—Serías astuto al no hacerlo. En realidad soy mucho menos interesante —Levi duda eso. Un hombre que no solo es dueño de un Porsche, sino que también recoge a extraños _tiene_ que ser un poco interesante—. ¿Conoces Corporación Sina? —el nombre suena vagamente familiar, así que Levi asiente—. Trabajo ahí. Ejecutivo extraordinario de publicidad —probablemente debería haber esperado algo así. No es como si Eren pudiera permitirse un Porsche trabajando en un delivery de comida. Al menos es más creíble que la historia del ladrón fugitivo de Eren—. ¿Sorprendido? —Levi gruñe, y Eren parece entender que no lo está—. En realidad no es tan divertido como suena. Lidiando todo el día con estúpidos clientes. Me dan ganas de tirarme del último piso del edificio —un resoplido sale de los labios de Levi mientras trata de relajarse en su asiento—. Pero paga bien, así que probablemente no debería quejarme, ¿huh?

—Probablemente —dice Levi, sus dedos jugando con la cremallera de su chaqueta. Incluso con los cálidos asientos, aún hay un frío por debajo calando sus huesos. Como una enfermedad incesante que no va a desaparecer hasta que la primavera decida venir. Se estremece, sus ojos cerrándose mientras trata de disfrutar lo último de este calor. Están cerca de su calle, y por mucho que le gustaría que Eren lo lleve hasta la puerta principal de su complejo de apartamentos, no se siente cómodo permitiéndole al castaño ver lo mal en que se encuentra el lugar. Llámenlo orgullo, pero Levi no quiere salir del auto sintiéndose completamente como un caso de caridad.

—Entonces, ¿tienes esposa? ¿Hijos? —Levi nota cómo Eren traga nerviosamente, cómo su agarre en el volante se aprieta. Decide avergonzar al castaño unos segundos más antes de aclarar su garganta.

—¿Me hubieras dado un aventón si tuviera esposa e hijos? —su ceja se levanta cuestionándolo silenciosamente, y Eren de repente se vuelve hacia él, ojos moviéndose de su cara al camino delante.

—¡Por supuesto de que lo hubiera hecho! No soy… no soy… necesitabas un aventón, ¿no es así? —Levi asiente en respuesta, observando los hombros de Eren relajarse lentamente y perder la apretada tensión. El hombre lanza un profundo suspiro, ojos centrándose de vuelta al camino mientras comienza—: Sé que probablemente piensas que solo soy un rico pendejo, pero no lo soy. Y entiendo que mi palabra vale mierda, pero no soy como el resto. Soy diferente.

 _Diferente_.

Los labios de Levi se separan levemente, y se da cuenta de que ha estado mirando descaradamente el perfil de Eren durante varios segundos ahora. Y aunque por lo general es difícil para Levi creer que hay gente decente en este mundo por toda la mierda por la que ha pasado, se encuentra a sí mismo confiando en Eren. Creyendo que el hombre es diferente. Que el dinero es solo un símbolo superficial, nada de verdadera importancia en la mente del hombre.

—Estás hablando mucho —Levi disfruta la manera en que las cejas de Eren se juntan, la manera en que se sienta un poco más erguido en su asiento. Y, por primera vez, Levi se da cuenta de que tiene a Eren bajo su pulgar. O mejor dicho, que él no está a merced de sonrisas de Hollywood y hábiles frases seductoras. Por lo menos no ahora. Está seguro de que eso va a cambiar, pero por el momento, Levi está contento absorbiendo la sensación de tener el control—. Pero si alguien debe estar preguntando al otro sobre relaciones personales, en realidad debería ser yo. No me gustaría que tu esposa trofeo me empalara con sus tacones aguja mientras duermo —Levi sonríe ante la extraña expresión que se apodera de la cara de Eren, ojos abiertos y mejillas sonrojadas. Esta es sin duda una victoria.

—No tengo una _esposa trofeo_ —sisea Eren a través de sus dientes, como si la sola idea le resultara absolutamente repugnante. Levi se disculparía, pero Eren es el que sacó el tema de parejas. Escucha al castaño tomar una respiración profunda—. Estoy soltero, supongo.

Y Levi no puede evitar la ligera sonrisa tirando del borde de sus labios. Es loco, la forma en que su corazón está latiendo tan rápido, tan velozmente por un hombre que acaba de conocer. Se siente estúpido, como si esto fuera la fantasía de alguna chica adolescente de la que pronto se despertaría cuando su trasero fuera pateado hacia el frío afuera. Y de repente, el estómago de Levi se hunde ante la idea. No por ser dejado en la calle para caminar a su casa en la nieve, sino por no volver a ver de nuevo a Eren. Por observarlo irse manejando en una nube de polvo blanco. Por dejar a Levi en su cuento de hadas de cartón. Es casi suficiente para atrapar su corazón y arrancárselo del pecho, pero luego piensa en el tipo de vida que Eren debe tener. La de ricos y famosos. Una en la que Levi no tiene nada que hacer. Solo es una pobre alma del lado equivocado de las calles. Pero eso no le hace ganarse un lugar en ropa de diseñadores y coches de lujo.

¿No es así?

Eren parece que está a punto de decir algo más, pero la voz de Levi lo detiene cuando un familiar letrero de la calle aparece.

—Detente aquí.

El castaño luce un poco desconcertado, pero empieza a detener el auto de todas maneras. Levi hace una mueca cuando ve la acera cubierta de nieve, ya sintiendo el frío filtrarse por sus delgadas ropas. Realmente debería comenzar a reducir su cuenta del agua y ahorrar para un abrigo decente. Al menos uno que no tenga diez años. Gracias a dios que no ha crecido desde que tenía quince. Jalando la chaqueta tan fuerte como puede a su alrededor, Levi alcanza la manija de la puerta, listo para terminar todo este asunto y zanjarlo de una vez.

Pero tan pronto como el coche se detiene completamente, Eren está agarrando su antebrazo. Se da la vuelta, mechones chocando contra su frente mientras observa al hombre frente a él, quien está mirándolo con esta sensación de desesperación que solo Levi podría entender.

—Por favor, espera —Eren respira, liberando suavemente su agarre y alejándose de Levi. Observa cómo Eren abre la puerta del conductor, una ráfaga de viento golpeando al castaño directamente en la cara mientras se baja del vehículo. Es casi cómico, ver a Eren luchando contra los fuertes vientos, pero luego Levi recuerda que él los estará enfrentando en cuestión de segundos, y de repente no parece tan gracioso.

Antes de que pueda prepararse a sí mismo, la puerta del pasajero se abre y una mano es extendida hacia él. Levi la toma, inmediatamente arrojándose delante del cuerpo de Eren para evitar ser golpeado por los vientos. Sus dientes ya están castañeando, y mientras levanta la mirada a esos brillantes ojos verdes, Levi puede ver que el otro hombre está enfrentando el mismo problema que él. Levi está a punto de pasar a un lado de Eren, solo murmurando un rápido gracias y terminar con ello.

Pero entonces Eren se está quitando el saco del traje, rápidamente tirándolo sobre los hombros de Levi.

Trata de rechazarlo, pero rápidamente es interrumpido por un sonriente Eren.

—No te preocupes por ella. Solo me la devuelves este viernes, ¿de acuerdo?

Y Levi no está seguro de qué decir, todavía un poco aturdido por la chaqueta envuelta alrededor de sus hombros. Sin embargo, es sacado de sus pensamientos con rapidez cuando ve a Eren abrazándose a sí mismo con brazos temblorosos.

—S-sí —dice. Y si Eren captó su tartamudeo, entonces Levi juraría que era el frío. Pero esa parece ser la última cosa en la mente del castaño, una sonrisa grande y brillante, prácticamente una reencarnación de la felicidad en su rostro. Es suficiente para hacer que los latidos ansiosos en el interior de Levi se disipen totalmente en el aire.

—¿Te veré el viernes entonces? ¿Aquí a las seis? —Eren ahora está frotando vigorosamente los lados de sus brazos, y a Levi le parece cruel hacer al hombre esperar por más tiempo. Así que solo se conforma con asentir con la cabeza, sonriendo mientras Eren le devuelve la sonrisa una vez más antes de regresar al interior del Porsche.

Levi observa mientras Eren se aleja manejando, pero con la chaqueta del hombre sobre sus hombros, de repente no se siente tan frío.

* * *

 **N/T:** Bien, no esperaba actualizar este fic ahora, pero hace unos días fue un evento importante.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Fredo! Sabes que traduzco este Ereri por ti, y aunque esté un poco tarde, la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿verdad?

Si me hacen saber qué tal les parece la historia, se los agradecería mucho. Sus comentarios me animan a traerles el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible.

 **P.D.** A los que siguen SoT no desesperen, ahora sigue ese :'D


End file.
